Dead Like Robin
by Danny Hellcat
Summary: Wally and the rest of Young Justice are sadden by the death of their team mate. However unknown to them Robin is alive. And he a Reaper.
1. To Die

**I don't own Young Justice or Dead Like Me.**

Prologue: To Die

Dick Grayson A.K.A Robin the Boy Wonder was enjoying his day. School ended, no criminals had tried anything and the weather was perfect. Nothing would have given away what would happen soon to the boy. Currently he was waiting for a bus to take him a few miles closer to Wayne Manor. Just behind him at the bus stop sat a man. Dick couldn't help but notice that he kept checking his watch and a yellow post-it. He concluded that the man was trying to get to somewhere and was running late. Just as he was about to turn around the man taped him on the shoulder.

"Are you R. J. Grayson?" he asked. Dick was at a lost. Nodding he turned around just as the bus pulled up. Then for a moment he felt someone's hand brush up on his back. Sitting down on one of the many seats Dick kept an eye on the man who sat just a few seats in front of him. In his mind he knew something was going on behind the senses. The bus started up and moved through the street of Gotham city. Traffic was light so the bus made good time moving. Nothing seemed wrong. Until the bus made another stop and an armed idiot got on.

"Hands in the air!" he yelled. The man waved a gun around. Everyone had there hands up in no time. "You! Keep driving!" As it turned out the man didn't want the bus to stop. It kept going due to the fact that a loaded gun was pointed at them all was a great reason to do something. Dick didn't do anything. He didn't want someone to die. However when the bus ran over a pothole the man's finger slipped and fired the gun at a person. It was a little girl who was crying. Before he could think Dick found himself in front of the girl and pure pain his chest.

Standing behind himself Dick watched as his body fell to the floor. Looking at his body he saw his eyes wide open and blank. It was without a soul. A gunshot wound was right in his chest. Bending his knees so he was closer to the floor Dick waved his hand through his head. The hand with through it. He was in shock. Never saw when someone knocked the gunman out or when the bus stopped or when the man was taken away. Like a lost puppy he did follow the paramedics as they took his body to their truck. Finally he spoke.

"Am I dead?"

A woman's hand warped onto his shoulder. Turning around he saw who it was. This person was about her early twenties and had multi-colored hair. Her cloths marked as a punk/street kind of woman.

"My name Xue Mercy." She spoke with a down to Earth tone. Sneaking a peak at his body she told him the cold hard truth.

"Your dead and a Reaper."


	2. The Transfer

**No I don't own Dead Like Me or Young Justice. If I did there be better episodes.**

Chapter 1: The Transfer

We're getting a new guy?" George asked. The rest of the reapers had arrived at the Waffle House and were waiting for Rube to give them their post-its. They were thrown a bit by Rube's news of a new reaper. Mason, Roxie, George, and Betty were staring at Rube.

"Yes Peanut." He said. "We're getting a new reaper. He's going to be starting today."

"Where's the guy from?" George asked trying to find out more about the transfer.

"The kid out of Gotham City." Rube went on while handing out the papers to his fellow Grim Reapers.

"That shit hole of a city?" Mason inquired. He grabbed his reap along with the others. Roxie turned her head to look out the window. A guy on a red motorcycle parked out front. Taking off his helmet and heading in they got a good look of him. The guy was probably thirteen and wore a black leather jacket over a green hoodie. Black jeans and worn-out sneakers went with it. Sunglasses hid his eyes and messy black hair covered his head. Walking in and stopping in front of them he looked at the sticky note on the table and asked a simple question.

"Which one of you is Rube?" Motioning for the bill Rube introduced them to kid.

"Guys this is _Richard Grayson. He the new transfer. Make him feel at home." Rube got up to leave and paid for meal._

_"Wait Grayson?" Mason started. "Wasn't he some rich kid who got shot on a bus?"_

_"Yes I was a rich kid who got shot on a bus." Grayson spoke extending his hand. "Call me Dick." _

_"Dick?' George asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Dick' just shrugged before grabbing the post-it that Rube left on the table for him. Looking at it and then the others he saw that he and George had reaps in the same address. _


End file.
